Il était une fois deux monstres
by Valambre
Summary: Et si on vous expliquait ce qu'on ressentit les deux monstres du bataillon d'exploration? Désolée, je ne sais pas vraiment comme résumé cet OS mais je vous invite tout de à le lire et à me donner votre avis d'une manière construit pour m'améliorer. Je vous préviens, ce sont des paragraphes et pas des dialogues alors ceux qui comme moi n'aime pas trop, ne lisez pas pour me le dire


**Il était une fois deux monstres :**

On leur donnait le même surnom. « Monstre » c'est comme ça qu'on les appelait pourtant ils étaient très différents dans leur monstruosité.

L'un étaient traité de monstre pour sa force, cette même force dont l'armée se servait sans scrupule. Il était l'assurance vie de ses propres soldats. Il avait été placé en haut de la hiérarchie à cause de cette même force. Agile, fort, rapide, intelligent et bien d'autre chose encore les avaient poussés à le choisir. Avait-il demandé à rentrer dans l'armée ? Non, il l'avait amené de force. Il avait osé espérer quelques secondes que l'on voit enfin autre chose en lui qu'un monstre, une machine à tuer. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cela. Il n'avait pas peur des autres. Il était plus fort qu'eux, c'est ce qu'il faisait de lui un monstre et le jour où un homme sera plus fort que lui, il deviendra humain aux yeux de tous. Alors il avait attendu, forgeant sa personnalité, se renfermant. Il y avait bien eu des femmes qui lui avaient montré de l'intérêt mais il y voyait cette ombre dans leur regard qui faisait qu'elle reculait à un simple froncement de sourcil. Comment aimer une personne qui nous craint ? Mais ce monstre avait sa propre morale, sa propre conscience, sa propre sensibilité et son propre nom. Il se nommait Levi et il venait des basfond de l'espèce humaine.

L'autre monstre était apparu du jour au lendemain. Alors que ses amis, inconscient de vivre au côté d'un monstre, pleuraient déjà sa mort. Il était revenu à la vie prenant la forme du pire ennemie de l'humanité. Recluse dans ses murs avec un monstre moitié humain moitié titan, les hommes avaient été effrayé et avait tenté de l'éliminé. Pourtant il n'avait pas réussi et avait encore une fois asservie cette force à leur objectif. Ce monstre avait vite remplacé l'ancien monstre dans l'esprit des soldats mais pourtant suite à de nombreux évènements, les deux monstres avaient associé. Levi était en quelque sorte le mentor de ce nouveau monstre. Le seul à le comprendre, le seul à le soutenir, le seul à ne pas vouloir le changer, le seul à ne pas vouloir le tuer dès qu'il le voyait, le seul à avoir un minimum de respect pour sa personne, le seul à ne pas le craindre car il restait encore plus fort que lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était plus monstrueux qu'il était plus fort que Levi. Le premier monstre était toujours plus fort et être plus fort qu'un être « monstrueux » comme le plus jeune l'avait rendu plus monstrueux. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il n'arrivait pas lui en vouloir. L'autre ressemblait tellement à un gosse perdu et lui avait donné tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa confiance en l'humanité. Lui qui n'était pas considéré comme un humain mais comme un monstre lui aussi. Il avait mal pour le plus jeune et pour lui. Levi avait le double de l'âge du nouveau monstre. Pas que Levi soit vieux mais le transformateur n'avait que 15ans et avait toujours vécu dans le but de détruire, « d'exterminer » tous les titans. On ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la désillusion qui devait habiter le plus jeune depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était lui-même un titan. Personne, n'y avait pensé à cela même pas la sœur et le meilleur ami du nouveau monstre de l'humanité. Personne à part, un monstrueux Caporal-chef. Ce monstre qui pleurait tous les soirs hésitant à se retirer le droit de vivre avait un nom autre que tous ces surnoms, toutes ces horreurs proférées à son encontre, il portait le nom d'Eren Jaeger, Fils de Grisha Jaeger médecin porté disparu.

Vous allez me dire que ces deux hommes seront malheureux quoiqu'il arrive et je vais vous répondre que non car malgré tout maintenant, ils sont deux. Deux à partager une souffrance similaire, un fardeau similaire. Ils ont décidé de tout partager. Lorsque Levi ramène Eren dans sa cellule le soir. Il parle. Beaucoup. Il arrive même à Levi de rester dans l'ombre pour surveiller que personne ne lui fasse de mal et encore moins qu'Eren ne se blesse lui-même. Il ne craint pas une transformation mais de perdre son monstrueux subordonné. Levi a développé une affection toute particulière pour le transformateur peut-être est-ce dû au fait que celui-ci n'a pas peur de lui. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que l'adolescent est fort et que la probabilité qu'il le perde est faible, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il est lui-même un monstre et qu'il ne le rejettera pas pour cela, peut-être est-ce dû à l'admiration qu'il lit dans ses yeux ou peut-être à tous ces éléments en même temps. Personne n'aurait pu savoir si lui-même n'avait pas mis un peu d'ordre dans ses propres sentiments. Eren, lui-même avait du mal à d'écrire son affection pour le caporal. Au début, il l'avait juste admiré mais petit à petit c'était devenu plus fort et un jour, il avait compris. Un titan de 15 mètres, lors d'une mission, avait poussé Levi avec sa main. Eren n'avait pas tenu, déjà transformé, il se jeta sur le titan et le tua d'un coup de poing dans la nuque tellement violement que sa main traversa le cou du titan. Il avait déversé sa rage sur tous les titans présents sans laisser aux autres, aux « humains », le temps de les touchés. Bien-sûr, Levi allait bien. Il avait juste été poussé, il s'était rapidement rattrapé mais la colère de son titan l'avait immobilisé un bon moment. Il l'avait regardé tuer tous les titans sans même bouger. Il voyait que tous les autres s'effrayaient. Etait-ce Eren ou une nouvelle forme de perte de conscience qu'il le pousserait à tuer ? Pourtant, une fois la zone nettoyé, le jeune monstre s'était stoppé. Une fois sortit du coup de son titan Eren avait uniquement demandé si le caporal allait bien avant de s'évanouir laissant un silence pesant. Peu de temps après ça, Eren avait compris ses sentiments pour le caporal et avait cherché à l'éviter. Ce comportement fâcha énormément le plus vieux qui sentait trahis. Cela eu tout de même l'effet de lui faire remarquer son attachement pour son subordonné.

Et aujourd'hui, ils sont deux monstres. Oui, mais ils sont deux dans la même galère et ils s'aiment. Et cela leur suffit.


End file.
